


Spiders, Shocks, and Spiraling

by AntiSocialMedia



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm a bad author, My First Fanfic, Relationships and characters will be tagged as they appear, Slow To Update, Taranza is a king, sorry Francisca/Susie fans they're only mentioned, this probably sucks lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialMedia/pseuds/AntiSocialMedia
Summary: Three months ago, Hyness and the Jambastion were defeated.Three months ago, Kirby and his friends were victorious.Three months ago, Hyness threw the mages away like garbage to be disposed of.Three months ago, Kirby's Floralian friend was hit a little too close to homeThree months ago, Hyness sacrificed the mages.Three months ago, Kirby's friend pitied the mages.Three months ago, Hyness couldn't remember Zan Partizanne's name.Three months ago, Kirby's friend watched as somebody else watched someone they cared about change.Now, Zan Partizanne wanders around Dreamland, having no one to go to, after all, who would want to house an ex-cult member (Susie Haltmann but that's besides the point).Now, Taranza needs a break from his royal duties and ends up running into a familiar face, one which he feels deserves a second chance.
Relationships: Francisca/Susie | Susanna Patrya Haltmann, Taranza/Zan Partizanne (Kirby)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Spiders, Shocks, and Spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> In advance:  
> a Floralian accent is like a Canadian mixed with a Brit  
> Queen Sectonia is still very very dead  
> Taranza is a king now lol  
> Honestly this is pretty short  
> And also unfinished

Zan Partizanne hit the ground with a loud THUD after being thrown out of another apartment complex.

"Maybe come back when you don't try to summon monsters who want to eat the planet!" yelled Daroach, one of the 12 “heroes” who helped stop her and the other mages. Zan dusted herself off and whispered some swears under her breath while walking away from the building.

"Well that's the eighth apartment I'm banned from," she muttered to herself, taking out a notepad and writing "Cappy Town Inn" on it. Nobody wanted to house and help an ex-cult member, well, most of them don't realize until those accursed  _ Star Allies _ show up. The first time she lasted about a week before King Dedede saw her and kicked her out of the town, the second time it wasn't even a full day before Bandana Dee found her, third time it was Rick, Coo, and Kine, fourth was Meta Knight, fifth was Dark Meta Knight (Void knows why they just let him wander around), sixth was Marx, seventh was Magolor, and this time it's that insufferable rat. She vividly remembers that thief throwing bombs at her, it was not a pleasant experience. It just isn't fair, why does Francisca get to live with Susie and Flamberge get to have an apartment, but Zan isn't allowed to have a place to sleep?

**_Well Francisca and Susie are a couple and Flamberge is actually nice enough to warrant having an apartment, you’re just pathetic_ **

"No, not now" Zan muttered, forcefully closing her eyes to try not to think about it, unfortunately, that was the wrong time. For the second time that day, Zan hit her head and hit the ground with a loud thud, except this time she wasn't alone in that experience.

"OH! I am so sorry!" a Floralian accent exclaimed, Zan recognized that voice and begrudgingly opened her eyes, to her dismay, it was exactly who she thought, Lord Taranza, originally a stand-in king, now the actual king of Floralia. She distinctly remembers the power this sad little spider kept hidden, one of the most unpleasant experiences she's ever had was when the royal summoned the ghost of some wasp creature and somehow electrocuted the lightning general.

**_It wasn't unpleasant because it was painful, it was unpleasant because it's was the first time you were shocked ever since your attempted-_ **

Luckily for Zan, the spider's words cut off her subconscious.

"I just wasn't paying attention, I'm truly sorry, I-" Taranza apologetically stated before a realization "Wait, you're that lightning general from the Jambastion, Zan Partizanne I think it was?"

"Yes, and hold your tongue, I already got thrown out of an apartment today, I don't feel like fighting somebody who could throw me around the entire town," Zan said, deflated from the earlier events of today. Zan glanced at the arachnid and saw.... Sadness? No, that can’t be right, pity? Yes, that’s the word.

Pity.

Zan Partizanne hates many things, and pity is one of them

“What? Oh I wasn’t going to fight you…” Taranza replied, “I’ve already had my fair share of adventures, two is enough for a lifetime, but why are you…. Here?”

“What do you mean by  **_that_ ** ?” Zan challenged, standing up from her spot in the dirt, “What? Am I banned from having a place to sleep for the rest of my life? Because it seems that everyone agrees on that!”

“W-What? N-no! That’s not what I meant at all!” Taranza replied, standing up and backing away, “I was just wondering why a general is just wandering around Dreamland, e-especially after you, y’know,  tried to take over the place? ”

It was at this point Zan groaned and started to float away, taking one brief glance to see the spider… contemplate something? But what could he-

“W-Wait you said you had nowhere to sleep?” The king shakily asked.

“Yeah… why?” Zan replied, turning around to see this royal figure of immense power worriedly rub his hands together like a fourth grader.

“ _How did he get in power again?_ ” Zan thought to herself

“Well, t-there are some extra bedrooms in m-my castle if you want one,” The king said, averting his eyes.

“....”

“....”

“ **_Is this some kind of joke?_ ** ”

“W-Well-”

“Why would I  **EVER** want to stay with someone who attacked me, defeated me, taunted me, and then beat up my leader?!?” Zan yelled, getting closer to the spider until he was up against a wall.

“I-” Taranza stuttered “I don’t know, I just thought, maybe, you would like to have somewhere to sleep?” he sighed “Look, you have every reason to just float away and never see me again, but,” he closed and then averted his eyes from the mage “I just, don’t really think even the most evil of creatures really deserve to be on the street, I-I don’t mean to say you’re evil, but, I don’t know, everyone deserves a second chance, Kirby taught me that, and,” Taranza brought his eyes back up to look into Zan’s “It feels unfair to just let someone rot on the street when they could change, everyone can, well,” the king paused and thought about it “Maybe Dark Matter can’t, but the point is, with you it doesn’t feel like you were an evil mastermind, it felt like… you were betrayed,”

…..

So he’s smarter than he looks, so what?

“Fine, I’ll be at your castle for one week, and then I never see your face again,” Zan growled, moving back to let him go.

“Great! My ship we’ll be taking off from Castle Dedede at 8 am, don’t worry, I’ll tell King Dedede about this” Taranza exclaimed, clapping his top pair of hands excitedly.

What joy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know I suck lol


End file.
